This randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter, parallel group comparison study is designed to evaluate the efficacy of chronic, passive immunotherapy employing one of two doses of a mucoid exopolysaccharide Psuedomonas aeruginose immune globulin, IV (MEP IVIG) in CF patients with endobroncial colonization by mucoid Pseudomonas aeruginosa.